


Random Undertale Drabbles

by 00bananabread00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of these are gona be weird and OOC, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, I dont claim an characters unless stated otherwise, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Raven and Goth are dumbasses, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00bananabread00/pseuds/00bananabread00
Summary: So this is some of my 3 AM witing, that i never finished, and halfassed at the end.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper (Undertale), Raven/Goth (Undertale), Reaper/Raven (Undertale), Reaper/Shino (undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 26





	Random Undertale Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some of my 3 AM witing, that i never finished, and halfassed at the end.

Reaper sighed, walking down the hall. The breasts of his female ecto were heavy and hurt his back. BUt Geno says he has to keep them on when he’s at home, as he has to entertain the household.His legs shook as cum dripped down his thighs. The vibrators that filled both his holes were pressed against so many sensitive spots, every step making him shake. This is why he doesn’t make bets with his family. The nipple clamps just made it all the more uncomfortable. 

Earlier in the day, Geno, Goth, and Raven had all bet him that he couldn’t deepthroat a horse dildo. He was far too confident, and that was his downfall. Shino had wanted him to keep up his female ecto because she liked to lay her head on his tits, and the rest of his crotch goblins, along with his husband, decided to take advantage of it. Now he’s on his way to his son’s room to ‘help with homework’. In reality, he’d have to read out his math problems and everytime he slipped up he’d get smacked and the intensity of the vibrators turned up.

“Papa!! I wanna suck the tiddies!!” Shino basically yelled down the hall. She ran down to him, looking up at his eyes. “Please?” 

Reaper sighed, kissing her forehead. “Go tell Raven that i’ll be busy for a bit, and if he really wants some help, he can ask Daddy.” He patted her rear and shooed her in the direction of her brother’s room. Then, he walked back to the living room to settle down on the couch. As much as he loved his family and the attention he gets, between his job and the constant ‘drop everything so we can fuck you’ thing gets old. And he’s always so tired..

Soon, he dozed off, the vibrators and painful nipple clamps forgotten. He was exhausted. Earlier, Geno had invited his brothers over, and they all had been going at him for at least an hour straight. And after about fifteen minutes to relax and settle down, his sons showed up and they had their fun with him. He was sore, feeling slightly used, and just really needing a break. 

Shino walked into the living room, only to see her papa sleeping, She could still hear the buzz of the toys and took it upon herself to remove them, then bring him a blanket. After that, she tossed the objects into the closet and laid beside her parent, rubbing his back. She kissed his cheek. “Sleep well papa..” She got up and walked to the kitchen, where her other parent sat, reaping a book.

“Don’t bug papa. He’s sleeping.” She was very serious, her tone made that clear. She dropped the five year old like attitude, acting her age. She knew Reaper was exhausted and nearing his breaking point. 

Geno rolled his eyes. “And why should I leave him be?” He was ready for some comment about wanting Reaper’s attention for a bit when he wakes up, only to be shocked by the reply he was given.

“He’s exhausted. Dad he can hardly walk most days. He needs a break. He was bleeding, down there, from the constant using him like a toy then not taking care of him. He looks half dead..”

Geno looked, genuinely surprised by the response. He doesn’t use Reaper like a toy, does he? He stood up and walked to the living room, looking at his sleeping husband. Only now does he see the exhaustion on his face, and just how many bite marks litter his neck and shoulders. He frowned and rubbed his head, kissing his forehead and walking back to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee, ignoring the confused look on his daughter’s face. “Go tell your brothers that if anyone wakes Reaper up, I’ll kick their ass.” 

Shino nodded. “Okay dad. Want me to put a blanket in the dryer so Papa has a warm blanket?” After a nod from geno, she walked out to her brother’s rooms. She walked between their walls, and in a surprisingly calm yet menacing voice, growled. “Get out here.. I'm not planning on repeating myself when i say this, and if I have to, someone is getting hurt.” She near snarls when it takes them a few moments to come out. 

She first glared at Raven. “You aren’t to wake Papa up for any reason, unless someone is either hurt, dead, or dying.” Then she turned to Goth. “Same goes to you. He’s basically dead from exhaustion. Be quiet if you go in the living room.” She then turns away, walking away. “Dad will kick your ass’ if he hears that you woke up Papa.” 

Only hours later did Reaper finally wake up, surprised that he was allowed to sleep without being bothered. As he looked around the living room, he saw that Shino was asleep beside him, hugging his waist. He rubbed her head, smiling softly. He gently shook her awake. “Hey princess. Papa needs to get up now.”

She woke up and looked at him, before shaking her head. “No. Dad says relax.” She smiles at the surprised look on his face as she reached up and patted his head. “I'm gonna tell dad that you’re awake. And then he can run you a bath, so you can relax more.” She got up and bounded to the kitchen, leaving a very confused yet happy Reaper. 

The black clad skeleton, despite his daughter’s orders, stood up and walked to him and his husband’s shared room. He looked through the closet, while also de-summoning his ecto. He yawned, grabbing a white jacket that he was sure was Geno’s, seeing as it was way too big on him. He followed that with some sweatpants and some fuzzy socks, before walking back to the living room and seeing his husband waiting for him on the couch. He sat not beside him, but on the other end of the couch. It always ends in getting his ass pounded when he sits beside him. He wants love from his hubby, but he doesn’t want to ruin his day of relaxation.

  
  


Oh how he suffers.

**Author's Note:**

> Words 1035
> 
> Soooo i hope yo liked my BS writing skills lol


End file.
